Love is in the Air
by SlayersGrl
Summary: Date: February 14th, Place: Lost City of Atlantis, Rules of Engagement: Anything goes…
1. ShepWeir

Love is in the Air  
AKA The Misadventures of the Sexually Deprived  
AKA The Great Shipper Experiment

Summary: Date: February 14th, Place: Lost City of Atlantis, Rules of Engagement: Anything goes…  
Disclaimer: As you all know, they aren't mine... I am simply writing for entertainment.

Author's note: I think I'm gonna cry… I've been bitten by the ship bunny! Which one you ask? Um… all of them? Rather annoying little buggers too… Kept insisting I write this crazy concoction… I may just have lost my mind with this one …

To explain this little mess, each chapter represents a different pairing. But the story does flow from one chapter to another. Feel free to read the part you like and skip the parts you don't. It's all in good fun! And there's nothing more explicit than kissing…

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MULTIPLE PAIRINGS, BOTH HET AND SLASH. YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ...

* * *

Chapter 1: Shep/Weir 

"Alright, since no one has anything else to add, this meeting is over," Dr. Weir declared to the small group of individuals gathered before her. She had decided to meet with Major Sheppard's team to discuss their upcoming mission scheduled for the next morning.

As she left the briefing room, she was surprised to find the major walking beside her as she headed for her office. "Can I help you with something Major?" she asked.

He pretended to look insulted. "Why Doctor, what makes you think I want something?"

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "Because I know you. You're always up to something…"

By then, they had reached her office. She walked in and placed her papers from the meeting on her desk. Then she looked up to see Sheppard standing in front of her desk, an amused expression plastered on his face.

"What?"

"You have no idea what day it is, do you?" he replied.

"Of course I do. It's February 14th." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized what he was referring to. "Oh…"

He chuckled at her response. "And here I thought you were one of the smarter ones around here…"

"Why Major, are you calling me dense?" she replied, equally as amused.

Stepping closer until he was standing right in front of her, he leaned forward and whispered, "And what if I am?"

She smiled slyly. "Maybe I won't give you your Valentine's Day gift…"

John raised a hand to his chest in apology. "Well then, I am sorry if I have insulted you. You are, quite possibly, the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met."

Elizabeth smiled at the compliment. "Why thank you."

"Now… about that gift?"

"Close your eyes," she commanded. Then she waited a moment and leaned forward until her lips brushed across his. His eyes briefly flashed open in surprise but then he too leaned in to return the gesture. Neither wanted the moment to end, but they were forced to step back and take a breath.

"That was some gift…" John said. He then smiled his most charming smile, hoping he could convince her that he needed another 'gift'.

She just chuckled at his attempts and instead shoved him towards the door. "Just remember, the key to a fulfilling relationship is to always leave them wanting more." And with that statement she gave him a gentle nudge out into the hallway and closed her door.

John was left standing speechless in the hall. "Oh that was cruel…" he finally muttered.


	2. ShepTeyla

Love is in the Air  
AKA The Misadventures of the Sexually Deprived  
AKA The Great Shipper Experiment

Summary: Date: February 14th, Place: Lost City of Atlantis, Rules of Engagement: Anything goes…  
Disclaimer: As you all know, they aren't mine... I am simply writing for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shep/Teyla

Teyla was just walking past Dr. Weir's office when she saw Major Sheppard emerge, a stunned expression on his face. "Major?" she asked as she approached him.

He shook his head, momentarily surprised. Teyla's eyes narrowed as she realized he had the expression of someone 'caught in the act'. "What were you talking to Dr. Weir about?" she asked innocently.

"Uh…" Sheppard began, trying to think of a good excuse that would both satisfy Teyla and keep her from asking too many questions. "We were just discussing Valentine's Day," he finally replied, pleased with his response.

"What is this Valentine's Day?"

"It's an Earth holiday," he explained as they began to walk down the hall. "February 14th of every year, we set aside as a day to celebrate all the special people in our life."

Teyla nodded her head as she considered what he had said. "I see… and what sort of customs accompany this day?"

"Typically, we give gifts like flowers or chocolate. And we try to show how much we care about how someone by sharing a romantic, intimate moment."

By then, the two had reached one of the less used areas of the city. "Romantic and intimate?" Teyla murmured. Then she had an idea. Quickly, she grabbed John's arm and pulled him into one of the empty rooms. It turned out to be a closet, but neither really noticed.

"Well, it's certainly intimate…" John said as he simply stared at Teyla. He hadn't been expecting this turn of events, but he definitely wanted to see how it played out.

Any further words were cut off when she placed her lips on his. Teyla was surprised to realize how much she had wanted to do this. She had always felt drawn to him, but had never allowed herself to act on those feelings before. But all doubts were washed away as John passionately returned the kiss.

When the two finally parted, Teyla grinned slyly and said, "I hope that was an adequate Valentine's Day gift…"

John returned the smile. "Oh yeah…"


	3. WeirTeyla

Love is in the Air  
AKA The Misadventures of the Sexually Deprived  
AKA The Great Shipper Experiment

Summary: Date: February 14th, Place: Lost City of Atlantis, Rules of Engagement: Anything goes…  
Disclaimer: As you all know, they aren't mine... I am simply writing for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 3: Weir/Teyla

Dr. Weir was walking down the hall of the Ancient city when she thought she heard noises coming from a closet. As she walked closer, she was sure she heard voices. And they sounded suspiciously like Major Sheppard and Teyla. She quietly approached the door and opened it.

She was shocked at the sight. Sheppard was leaning up against the wall with Teyla practically draped over top of him. "Oh, I'd like to see you explain this one…" she said as she glared at John.

"I was just… explaining some Earth customs to Teyla," he replied quickly as the two struggled to separate and at least attempt to regain some composure.

"Let me guess, 7 Minutes in Heaven?" John's guilty expression was enough answer for her. Angrily, she turned on her heels and stormed off.

A moment later, she realized someone was following her. Expecting to see a contrite Major Sheppard, she turned around. Instead, she came face to face with Teyla.

"Dr. Weir, I am sorry if we have upset you," Teyla said as she tried to defuse the situation. "It was my fault. We were discussing Valentine's Day and I guess I got… carried away…"

Elizabeth was stunned for a minute before breaking out in laughter. "Wait, let me guess. Major Sheppard mentioned something about a gift?"

Now it was Teyla's turn to be shocked. "Why yes. How did you know?"

"Because I did the same thing to him not twenty minutes ago."

Her eyes narrowed at that statement. "Is that so? Perhaps it is time he learned he shouldn't play with women's emotions."

That peaked Elizabeth's interest. "What do you have in mind?"

A half an hour later, the two women were wandering the halls in search of their target. They found him trying to hide on one of the balconies on the east end of the city. "There you are Major. I've been looking everywhere for you," Elizabeth called out, pleased to see him jump slightly.

"Dr. Weir," he replied. But she cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Really?" He found it hard to believe that he had been forgiven so easily.

"I had an interesting chat with Teyla…" she replied. At the mention of her name, the other women then stepped out of the shadows.

John had the distinct feeling that he was being double teamed. "That's nice…"

"I have come to realize that I wasn't angry at the fact that you were in that closet with Teyla," Elizabeth said as she walked over to where Teyla stood on the opposite site of the balcony. "I was angry that Teyla was in the closet with you."

He stared at her in disbelief. Was she really saying what he thought she was saying?

"Elizabeth, I had no idea you felt that way," Teyla replied.

"I've always felt that way…" Then the she placed her hand on the Athosian's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was brief but intense. And Sheppard just watched in complete shock.

The two women turned to him and giggled. Then they turned and left, hand in hand.

It was several minutes before John could formulate any coherent thoughts. "I have no idea what just happened, but that was hot…"

AN: For those who don't know, 7 Minutes in Heaven is a game where you basically stick two people in a closet for seven minutes… What they do in there is entirely up to them…


	4. MckayWeir

Love is in the Air  
AKA The Misadventures of the Sexually Deprived  
AKA The Great Shipper Experiment

Summary: Date: February 14th, Place: Lost City of Atlantis, Rules of Engagement: Anything goes…  
Disclaimer: As you all know, they aren't mine... I am simply writing for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 4: McKay/Weir

McKay was just on his way to find Dr. Weir when he noticed her walking down the hall with Teyla. The two were laughing about something. But when he walked over to them, they immediately became quiet. He frowned and then asked, "Private joke?" He wondered if they had been talking about him…

"Something like that…" Teyla said before she quickly excuses herself and continued down the hall.

Rodney had the feeling something was going on, but he quickly dismissed it. He decided he really didn't want to get involved, especially if it involved two scheming women. "Oh, Dr. Weir. I've been looking for you. I have some readings I wanted to show you." He then indicated that she should follow him.

She nodded her head and the two made their way back to his lab. Elizabeth then sat down at the chair in front of his laptop. "So what have you found?"

Rodney leaned over her shoulder and began to point out the relevant data. As he indicated each piece of information on the screen, he would offer an explanation as to its significance. Elizabeth would occasionally nod her head to indicate she understood and ask a question to clarify parts she didn't. But the longer Rodney stood in such close proximity to her, the more he became distracted. He began to notice how nice she smelled. Her hair carried the salty scent of the ocean. "_She must have been out on one of the balconies recently…_" he theorized.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

He realized he must have stopped talking. "Oh, right… Where was I?"

"You were about to tell me what had you distracted from your work," she replied.

Rodney blushed and looked away. No way could he tell her that… He had to think of a good excuse. But his frantic thought process was interrupted when Elizabeth placed her hand on his chin and turned his head to face hers.

"I know you're attracted to me Rodney."

His only response was to blush even more. He couldn't believe this. Was Elizabeth really coming on to him?

He had his answer a moment later. She pulled him forward and kissed him. Deeply and passionately.

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin at his stunned expression a minute later. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that…"

He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. "That was nice," was all he could think of to say.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rodney," she said before leaving to attend to some of her other responsibilities around the city.


	5. ShepMcKay

Love is in the Air  
AKA The Misadventures of the Sexually Deprived  
AKA The Great Shipper Experiment

Summary: Date: February 14th, Place: Lost City of Atlantis, Rules of Engagement: Anything goes…  
Disclaimer: As you all know, they aren't mine... I am simply writing for entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shep/McKay

As Elizabeth was leaving Rodney's lab, she was surprised to bump into John. "Oh, Major Sheppard…"

"Dr. Weir…" he replied. The two simply nodded in greeting and then Elizabeth continued on her way. John thought there was something suspicious going on…

He quietly entered the lab and closed the door behind him. Seeing Rodney sitting on his chair, he walked over to stand next to him. The scientist didn't seem to realize he had entered the room. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hello Rodney."

"John!" he exclaimed, startled since he had heard the major enter. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the real question is, what was Elizabeth doing here?"

"I was showing her some of the readings I got from one of the control panels we discovered a few days ago."

John studied him for a moment before frowning. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

"It was more like she kissed me…" he replied as he smiled in remembrance.

John leaned forward to cup McKay's chin in his hand, a mischievous smile on his face. "I thought you said I was the best kisser."

Rodney smiled right back. "Hmm… maybe you should refresh my memory… I need a recent sample to make an accurate comparison."

Sheppard eagerly obliged. When the two paused to take a deep breath, he whispered, "How was that?"

Rodney frowned as he thought about the question. "Hmm…. It seems my data is incomplete…I think some more tests are in order."

John chuckled at that and then shrugged. This was science he could get into…


End file.
